


#7

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Original work - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#7

Hello Elizabeth  
Sometimes I pretend to talk to you  
You always tell me the prettiest of lies  
How wonderful and kind I am  
How loved  
I am  
I never believe you of course  
Although a small part of me does want to believe you  
Oh  
How desperately it wants to believe you  
But a bigger part of me knows it's not true  
That it’ll never be true  
But oh how I love your lies  
They roll off your tongue like the sweetest of honey  
Smooth and sticky  
Flowing across my battered body  
Soothing my aching wounds  
There’s no sweeter sound than your lies I tell myself in the dead of night


End file.
